Landslide
by kira216
Summary: Kent returns home and finally spends time with the boys seeing the trains that Vincent so loves. However with all the Rain the ground was shaky and the trains were the only thing coming through the area. How will our Three boys fair and what about our poor farm girl?


Kent was covered head to toe in dirt as he coughed. The land slide over the valley wasn't bad but Kent had been out with Vincent and Sam spending some time with them, something that he hadn't done since he returned home. Vincent was shielded from the landslide thanks to Sam; Kent protected him. He could hear Jodi screaming for them on the outside of the dirt. It must not have been that deep but the impact was so hard that Kent was already feeling the lack of air. "Sam Keep him guarded." he breathed out as he moved starting to dig them out though his arm had been hurt bad. He wasn't sure what hit it that hard. The rocks and sticks were less thanks to the farmer that had moved in at the old farm while he had been away but there was still the trees that had been there.

Vincent had heard the trains coming through recently and had wanted to see them. He had been so focused on getting back to a normal life he had forgot to spend time with the boys. It was easier now with the help of the farmer. She had been a sweet girl always there for his sons and she never missed a birthday or a concert in Sam's case. She was the reason that Sam was continuing with his music really. He didn't have that same drive or same compassion. He was numb from the war and he just was struggling to learn to relax again. Even when it came to him the girl was kind. She made him roasted hazelnuts something that brought back memories of his mother and how she used to make them as well. She had been the one to finally convince him to take the boys out. She had been trying to be a good friend but she knew there was only so much she could do to make Sam and Vincent smile.

She promised to be around town that day and would stop by, but even now he could hear someone else frantically digging on the outside. It was Jodi he knew it because of her voice; screaming for her boys to be okay. She knew that Kent could take care of himself though he was struggling now. He could hear another voice calling to her. "Farm girl?" He muttered as he heard the frantic digging stop before hearing a much calmer digging as the soft voice of the farm girl came to him. "Kent protect those boys I will get you out." She said as she soon was able to get a small air hole for them getting them some fresh air to help keep them aware.

"Just stay strong like the good dad that you are." She said trying to keep Kent calm, however the more she talked about it the more he wanted to break down and cry. _'But I am not a good father. I abandoned them for so long'_ He thought to himself as he heard her straining. What was blocking her from the three of them? "Come on Stupid… Tree…" She groaned out as he blinked. This farm girl…. was moving this stuff on her own. Jodi had been told to get the others in town that would be able to help but he wasn't sure how long ago that had been.

"Those boys… they can't… Lose their dad again already…" She said a hurt in her voice that Kent never thought he would hear for him. "They have wanted him back so long now. And just got him back." She said before she hissed her palm cutting on the bark. "I won't let them feel the way I did." She whined out before she gripped the tree again. It was then that he heard the soft whimper of his youngest son and smiled a bit. "Hey there kiddo." He said as the youngest blinked. "Dad!? But… What happened?" he asked as Sam smiled. "Dad protected us. The mountain was unstable from all the rain lately and we had a landslide. We are a little stuck." He said as Vincent freaked. "But how are we going to get out and what about the trains." He said as there were a small whined before the earth shifted. "What is that!?" he freaked as he heard a soft giggle.

"Relax Vincent, It's me I am trying to help get you guys out." She said as he blinked and teared up. "Hey Vincent why don't you tell your daddy those funny jokes you liked telling me when he was gone. I am sure they will make him laugh." She said trying to distract him as she soon heard others coming up and glanced over and directed them as she could some going to clear the train tracks so that they wouldn't have more accidents as she struggled with the younger members that were willing to help to pull the tree up and continued digging the three out. Kent was impressed that the shy girl who was such a sweet girl was willing to do so much for someone she had only just met. He was growing weak though to keep his form so rigid so long was exhausting and it didn't help that the jokes were actually really funny and he wanted to relax from it. Though he did laugh for the sake of Vincent to keep his spirits up.

How long had they been trapped here? He wasn't sure but he was starting to feel it the adrenaline was gone and his arm was much worse for wear. He could feel the load getting lighter though and it wasn't much longer before he was able to help and used what little strength he had to push against the dirt but it crumbled around him and he was able to sit up properly Sam and Vincent were the first to climb out as he winced. He seen as Sam and Vincent went straight for Jodi. He looked around seeing that the Farm girl was smiling before she nodded to him before moving on to help clearing the mess. Though he had seen the condition she was in. She was exhausted and her hands were a mess and bleeding.

He moved and kissed his wife and hugged his children before the town's people started dispersing. He was treated for a broken arm that night before being sent home. Though even though the night the farm girl stayed. However, the next morning as Kent was spending time with the boys he had seen her being carried by a couple of the others to the medical center. "Is she going to be okay?" Vincent asked as Jodi looked to him. "I hope so baby." She said softly as he seen Sam running over. If it wasn't for her he was sure that the three of them would be done for and the trains well they wouldn't be able to travel through the area. "The trains." he muttered before taking off himself.

Were the tracks clear and safe? He had to know as he ran the whole way. He panted as he stood there amazed at the sight. The whole area was clear. There were piles of rock and debris and dirt everywhere but the tracks were clear and clean. He was stunned at the girls resolve but that resolve probably just cost her. She was exhausted and she had been injured the night before. Why hadn't he told her to go home?! He turned and headed back down the mountain to the town square before he stopped outside the medical center and knocked on the door. Maru was quick to answer blinking. "Kent is everything okay?" She asked

"Is she alright?! I have to know!" He said as She turned half of the town was in the clinic worried as well. "You are all worried and yet you all left as soon as you were able. And she worked through the night." He yelled almost furious about it but he understood as he frowned. "Sorry. I just... I hate knowing I couldn't help her!" He said with a bite behind his words. Though it wasn't long before Harvey Came out only to see half the town in there as he smiled.

"Well it seems our town has a bit of a hero. She will be fine but she has a minor infection and is exhausted." He said as Kent blinked before he smiled and sighed Sam seemed relieved as well before he slipped out Vincent and Jodi on their way up. "How is she how is she?!" Vincent asked quickly. "She is going to be find she has a lot of boo boos but as long as she takes care of them she will be fine." He said before looking to Jodi. "A Minor infection probably in her hands due to her hard work I want to help her out." He said as Jodi blinked and smiled some. "You never can take a break huh?" She asked as Kent gave a small smile. "It seems not but I think this time you can forgive me a bit for this." He said as he saw her slight nod. "Alright but try not to hurt yourself to much." She said as he nodded a little before he headed back inside to see Sam carrying the farm girl with a small affectionate grin.

He walked over and smiled some. "She would be a good daughter in law." He said softly to see his son's grin just grow a bit more before he patted his shoulder. "Let get her to her house and see how we can help her around the farm a bit." He said as Sam nodded.

As the next morning rolled around she shifted and groaned a bit hissing only to blink seeing her hands bandaged before she sighed. "How can I do my work like this?" She muttered as she got out of bed before heading outside figuring she would make due before she gasped seeing half the town there, even Haley, everyone was helping her. She blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned seeing Kent there. "Hey there farm girl. Figured you could use a hand until yours are feeling better, it seemed everyone else thought so as well." He said as he seen Jas and Vincent playing with the dog as Jodi helped to milk the cows and Goats with Marnie as Shane helped to collect eggs from the coop. She smiled seeing everyone else watering her crops and Demetrius in the cave collecting her mushrooms.

"Wow… Really you all?" She asked as Kent grinned a bit. "Well I am sure most will probably say screw this after today but my family owes you farm girl. If not for you I am sure the boys and I would still be stuck there." He said as she smiled some. "What can I say I care for everyone here in town so much I couldn't just let another person disappear when you all lost my grandfather already." She said as Kent chuckled. "Yes well I think that maybe you might have been a better choice for us here. No offense to the old man but well I think you touched more hearts." He said as He seen Sam in the fields plowing to make room for a new crop he was determined to get planted himself. She smiled some and moved hugging Kent softly "Thank you this means a lot to everyone I am sure. These crops are going to be helping to supply the land with some commerce and get some people to visit the valley more." She said before she sighed. "I suppose I should go and clean my hands and get them bandaged once more huh?" She said as Kent chuckled. "I'll help with that."

The next couple days were like that with Kent and his family sticking around the longest only for on the last day for Sam to give the young Farm girl a mermaid's Pendant with the blessing of his family. She agreed and soon she was a real member of the family rather than just the figurative one.


End file.
